A wireless network may contain a central host and multiple wireless devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, or other terminal devices. From time to time, it may be necessary to transfer software, configuration data, or other types of data from the host to the terminal devices. For example, the wireless network may use over-the-air service provisioning (OTASP) to download data to devices, to accomplish such tasks as activating new wireless services, changing existing wireless services, modifying manufacturer specific parameters, and facilitating authentication key generation. Furthermore, burgeoning technologies such as software defined radio (SDR) are expected to lead to an increased demand for downloads to terminal devices.